Déshabillez Moi, Professeur !
by Annalia Mae
Summary: Severus Snape est persuadé que Miss Granger, une de ses élèves, travaille illicitement. Bien décidé à la confondre, il décide de la suivre ! Bien mal lui en a pris : mais quel est cet endroit de perdition dans lequel il vient de tomber ? SS/HG
1. Inspecteur Snape

**Déshabillez Moi, Professeur !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Severus Snape est persuadé que Miss Granger, une de ses élèves, travaille illicitement. Bien décidé à la confondre, il décide de la suivre ! Bien mal lui en a pris : mais quel est cet endroit de perdition dans lequel il vient de tomber ? SS/HG

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling

 **Pairing :** HG/SS

 **Rating :** M

 **Relectrice :** un grand merci à ma bêta chérie: **Lilou Black** qui avait fait les corrections sur cette fic !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic date d'il y a très longtemps (11 ans... quand même). Elle fut écrite en juillet 2004. C'est un joli petit PWP humoristique sur le couple Hermione Granger et Severus Snape (Rogue). Je la republie aujourd'hui sur ce site, parce qu'à sa relecture, elle m'a bien fait rire et que j'avais envie de la partager avec vous. J'espère que cela vous plaira ;-) !

* * *

 **1**

 **Inspecteur Snape, chargé du respect des bonnes mœurs**

La salle était archi bondée lorsque le professeur de Potions arriva aux "Sourcières en Folies", un bar sorcier où les serveuses étaient plus que dénudées. Oh, ne vous faites pas de fausses idées sur les habitudes assez douteuses voire scabreuses de l'effroyable Maître des Cachots de Poudlard… Non, non, non, ce n'était pas du tout son style de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit plus que malsain. Que pensiez-vous donc ?! Il préférait de loin la compagnie de l'un de ses _si_ séduisant chaudron dans lequel une potion préparée avec amour et emphase bouillonnerait, laissant échapper de douces volutes qui voltigeraient jusqu'à ses narines à l'odorat exacerbé par la pratique et les ans. Non mais pour qui le preniez-vous ?!

Revenons-en à nos moutons… ou plutôt à Severus Snape qui venait de pénétrer dans l'impénétrable.

oOoOo

Un homme petit et trapu, d'une grossièreté affligeante, mit quelques noises dans la culotte quasi inexistante d'une des jeunes femmes qui venait lui apporter un verre.

'Aucune dignité', songea-t-il écœuré, si ça se trouve, elle a sans doute été l'une de mes élèves. C'est pitoyable, c'est...

Jamais il ne put finir sa phrase car l'incriminée se retourna et le pauvre Maître des potions faillit avaler sa salive de travers en constatant que le morceau de tissu ne cachait pas ses fesses et que bien au contraire, il en dévoilait beaucoup plus. C'était impensable, mais où était-il tombé ?

En fait, Severus Snape n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion et le loisir d'approfondir ses connaissances en matières de sous-vêtements féminins… Donc forcément, pour lui, la vue d'un superbe string en dentelle noire et or, car il s'agissait bien d'un string, relevait tout simplement de _la science fiction sorcière_.

Severus Snape, nous le savons, avait une bonne excuse :

Tout d'abord, il avait eu son boulot à temps plein en tant que Mangemort de Voldemort. Mais c'était assez mal payé, alors il avait préféré accepter l'offre d'Albus Dumbledore, qui consistait à jouer _l'agent double_ pour les deux partis. Severus avait tout de suite dit oui car, réfléchi comme il l'était, il avait bien compris qu'il aurait double salaire. Ne dit-on pas de « _travailler plus pour gagner plus »_ ? Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi se documenter sur les mœurs féminines était une véritable perte de temps ! Non mais vraiment ! _Le temps c'était de l'argent._

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il se dirigea vers une petite table ronde qui se trouvait près de la scène où se déroulaient les spectacles. Il poussa la chaise et s'y assit, raide comme l'injustice dont il était Maître cinq jours sur sept, lors de ses cours de potions. Les bras croisés, la mine sombre, le sourire concurrençant celui d'une gargouille, il jeta des coups d'œil en biais, pour voir s'il ne _LA_ trouvait pas.

Il savait, non, il était certain, qu'elle travaillait en cachette dans cet endroit de perversion et de dépravation absolue. Il se ferait une joie de l'appréhender et de lui infliger la punition qu'elle méritait. Il savait par expérience qu'elle encourait une très grave sanction pour avoir osé travailler.

Cette fois-ci, une grimace cruelle vint se peindre sur son visage au teint si _divinement_ cireux.

Les étudiants de Poudlard n'avaient pas le droit de prendre un emploi durant leur scolarité, même pendant les vacances. C'était totalement interdit. Elle ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet, cette petite gryffondor qui se targuait toujours d'être _très_ à cheval sur les lois. Mon œil oui. Il se demandait quand même ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir travailler dans un pub où les clients pouvaient à leur guise tripoter les serveuses et bien plus, moyennant un peu d'argent.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent et se mirent à briller de malveillance.

Il imaginait déjà la tête que ferait sa chère directrice de maison : Minerva McGonagall. Sa petite chouchoute prise en flagrant délit de violation de règlements. Il s'en frotta les mains, appréciant une scène qu'il ne raterait pour rien au monde.

"Monsieur"... "Monsieur... s'il vous plaît !"

Severus releva la tête, ses yeux crachant des éclairs de feu _(et croyez moi ça fait mal des éclairs de feu_ ). Une demoiselle, court vêtue elle aussi, une serveuse sans aucun doute, le dévisagea la mine exaspérée. Elle aurait bien pu être une de ses élèves... _Merlin !_ Sans doute l'avait-elle été !

"Monsieur, que désireriez-vous boire ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Une bièraubeurre, répondit-il sans la regarder.

La jeune femme le scruta alors de façon très étrange, comme si elle avait eu en face d'elle un être venu d'une autre galaxie et non un sorcier expérimenté dans l'art de la médisance et du sarcasme. Un professeur de potions quoi !

"Qu'y a-t-il pour que vous m'envisagiez de la sorte ?

— Mais Monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle à demi, nous ne servons que de l'alcool, ici. Nous n'avons pas de boisson pour adolescents boutonneux dont les hormones sont en ébullitions et qui par conséquent ont pris le contrôle (les hormones) de leur cerveau de cornichon frit."

Un ange passa, puis un troupeau prit le relais. Je ne vous parle même pas d'un troupeau d'Hypogriffe…

Severus Snape était sidéré par l'outrage mais il sut alors que cette femme avait été son élève. Dommage, il lui aurait bien collé une année de retenue pour son manque de respect. Prenant sur lui et jurant de se venger, d'une minute à l'autre, il se mit à réfléchir à une boisson éventuelle.

Alors qu'il allait parler, le rideau écarlate de la scène s'ouvrit. Une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre.

"Bien je prendrais un whisky pur feu, rétorqua Snape en observant la scène.

— Très bien", jeta froidement la serveuse.

Severus revint à elle un moment, et dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, il lui lança un sort d'entrave. Elle se retrouva coincée sans pouvoir bouger dans les bras d'un homme au visage de Troll qui n'avait rien de farceur mais qui se la serait bien farcie… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

'A défaut d'enlever des points', songea-t-il pince sans rire.

Après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à se dépêtrer de son geôlier, la serveuse, qui se nommait Mégane, arriva furieuse au bar.

"Et un whisky pur feu « empoisonné » pour le prof graisseux, là bas", dit-elle en désignant du pouce le maître des potions.

— Ça roule, rétorqua le barman, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi sa collègue était folle de rage.

Tandis que Snape savourait sa belle victoire, une autre serveuse vint lui apporter sa boisson.

"Et un Whisky pur feu pour le monsieur !", lança-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable soirée," roucoula-t-elle sans se préoccuper du regard assassin que lui décocha Snape.

"Vous avez de la chance, dit-elle avant de partir, ce soir se produit la sublime " _Divin Pearl_ !"

'" _Divin Pearl_ ?" Mais qui pouvait s'appeler " _Divin Pearl_ " ?' marmonna-t-il.

Snape eut un rictus d'exaspération. Lui, le maître incontesté et incontestable des potions de Poudlard, se retrouvait dans un pub minable, et pourquoi ? Pour avoir la satisfaction d'attraper une élève en faute. Ah, Merlin ! Que ne devait-il pas endurer pour arriver à ses fins. Il espérait toutefois mettre la main sur elle assez rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: déguerpir d'ici. Même le Manoir Malefoy paraissait plus fréquentable.

Maudite soit-elle ! Il avait beau regarder il ne la voyait nulle part. Se serait-il trompé ? Non, impossible, il l'avait suivie, et ses traces s'arrêtaient ici.

oOoOo

Un homme entra sur scène.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles et surtout _Messieuuurs_ ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici celle que vous attendiez, celle dont vous rêviez, la plus belle, la plus désirable, l'incroyable : DIVIN PEARL! "

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflement se fit entendre. La salle, auparavant calme, était, d'un coup, devenue un vrai nid de voix. L'agacement de Snape se mua en colère sourde. Stupides animaux en rut ! À croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de femme de leur vie !

'Mais où était-elle bon sang de bonsoir ?'

La musique s'éleva alors, et à sa grande surprise, le silence fut. Il n'y comprenait plus rien : aurait-il lancé un sort de silence sans le vouloir ? Il se retourna plusieurs fois pour voir que leurs yeux étaient tous rivés sur le devant de l'estrade.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge vif venait d'apparaître devant eux. Elle entonna d'une voix incroyablement douce une chanson pour les moins... suggestive.

 _Déshabillez-moi, Déshabillez-moi,_

Severus Snape n'avait jamais entendu des paroles aussi... Elle s'approcha lentement tout en continuant :

 _Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite,_

 _Sachez me convoiter, me désirer... me captiver,_

Ses mouvements lascifs et plus que suggestifs attisèrent le désir naissant qu'éprouvait Snape en cet instant même. C'était presque incroyable. Comme hypnotisé, il porta machinalement son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas louper une miette du merveilleux spectacle que cette inconnue lui offrait. Elle était vraiment... divine. Vraisemblablement, tous les autres spectateurs semblaient du même avis.

'Au fait, pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà ? Ah, oui l'élève fautive... Oh et puis zut, il verrait ça plus tard.'

 _Déshabillez-moi, Déshabillez-moi,_

 _Mais ne soyez pas comme tous les hommes, trop pressés,_

La jeune inconnue s'approcha un peu plus du devant de la scène, là où se trouvait une chaise vacante.

 _Et d'abord, le regard,_

 _Tout le temps de prélude,_

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle passa un doigt aguicheur sur ses courbes féminines, pour remonter vers sa bouche où elle le fit passer sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge sang.

 _Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard,_

Elle fixa un court moment son public. Son regard voilé et provocateur l'incitait à partager ce moment de passion avec elle.

Severus Snape sentit la chaleur monter. Il ne s'était pas aperçu, le regard rivé sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'allumeuse, qu'il en était à son huitième verre* ! Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Cette fille avait un don, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait plus qu'une envie maintenant : la déshabiller sur le champ et lui faire l'amour ! Lui ? Au fait pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà ?

 _Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi,_

 _Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite,_

 _Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me captiver,_

Elle insista bien sur le dernier mot, arquant les doigts comme une chatte toutes griffes dehors, pour les ramener sur ses hanches. Enfin, elle s'assit sur la chaise, toujours face à son public totalement conquis.

Elle ne vit pas qu'un homme aux cheveux gras qui lui tombait sur le visage, ne laissant voir que son énorme nez crochu, la convoitait des yeux. Si elle avait pu sonder ses petits yeux noirs et pénétrants, elle aurait vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec lui. Mais voilà, elle était concentrée sur sa représentation et c'est donc avec insouciance qu'elle enchaîna la suite.

 _Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi,_

 _Avec délicatesse, en souplesse_... Elle se cambra en arrière... _et doigté,_

 _Choisissez bien les mots,_

 _Dirigez bien vos gestes,_

 _Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau,_

Elle écarta ensuite ses jambes, et d'un mouvement rapide, elle fit glisser sa robe qui venait de s'ouvrir sur le devant comme par magie.

Cette fois-ci, le professeur Snape reposa lentement son verre sur la table, et c'est la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux rétrécis par la passion naissante qu'il la contempla. Il avait envie d'elle. Une énorme boule de _'il ne savait quoi_ ' lui obstruait la gorge. Une tension immense frappa son bas-ventre. Que devait-il faire ? Rangeant au placard ses préceptes sur les bonnes moeurs, il porta la main sur son sexe en érection. Ce dernier manquait cruellement de place à travers le tissu de ses vêtements serrés.

C'en était trop pour lui. Le corps de la divine tentatrice n'était caché que par une guêpière rouge et noire. Ses jambes longues et galbées étaient voilées par un bas-résille qui était maintenu en place par un porte-jarretelles en dentelle. Ce dernier était de la même couleur que le haut. Ses cheveux longs et légèrement ébouriffés par le show lui donnaient un air plus qu'aguicheur. Innocente, où le faisait-elle exprès, du désir qu'elle éveillait chez les hommes présents, elle reprit, la voix rauque, chargée de promesses voluptueuses :

 _Voilà ça y est, je suis offerte,_

 _De votre main experte allez-y..._

Elle mima de ses mains ce que son amant invisible lui faisait. Elle se touchait le pubis recouvert par une culotte de soie noire, s'attardant de ci, de là... Sa langue mouillée effleurait sa bouche vermeille.

 _Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi,_

 _Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite,_

Elle retira d'un geste sûr son sous vêtement, dévoilant à tous ses seins. Ils n'étaient pas énormes, non, juste bien proportionnés et recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, ce qui ajouta à l'érotisme que dégageait déjà la chanteuse.

Snape allait mourir, ici même. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme faire ce genre de chose, il n'avait même jamais ressenti ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. _Il perdait le Nord_ , comme on dit. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi il y était. Tout ce qui importait était cette fille, et son sexe à lui, trop, mais vraiment trop à l'étroit dans son caleçon. Ah, il avait encore grandi, il faudrait qu'il se rachète de nouveaux vêtements plus larges. En attendant, il devait faire quelque chose, car la tension était vraiment insupportable.

Se moquant éperdument de savoir si quelqu'un le voyait, l'effroyable maître de potions sortit la pauvre bête enfermée dans sa cage. Sans complexe aucun, et sous la table ( _quand même_ ), il se masturba, faisant des va et vient avec sa main sur son pénis en érection. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait bien été surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire. Oui, cet endroit était vraiment le royaume du pêché et de la luxure, il fallait le dire !

En tout cas, cela ne semblait nullement gêner l'objet de leurs désirs les plus torrides. Bien au contraire, la demoiselle semblait plutôt se délecter de cette situation particulièrement... chaude.

Comme pour le prouver, sa voix se mit à monter, saccadée, pressée, reproduisant maintenant les gestes aussi vieux que la création du monde. Elle communiait avec eux, elle leur faisait l'amour avec son corps exposé, ondulant du bassin, se caressant le plus naturellement du monde. Ainsi, elle tentait de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient à travers ses mots.

 _Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer,_

 _Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi,_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son public qui était en transe, tous la main sous leur table, qui tremblait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et d'émotions, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat bien connu.

Severus Snape, qui n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer pendant tout ce temps, tiqua légèrement. Au moment où sa jouissance atteignit son paroxysme et qu'il se vida de sa semence, il songea qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais où ?

 _Conduisez-vous en homme,_

 _Soyez l'Homme... Agissez !_

Elle se leva, et arriva au pied de l'estrade. Elle descendit les quelques marches tout en se déhanchant, et se dirigea droit vers Severus Snape en personne. ( _Non malheureuse !_ )

 _Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi !_

Elle se mit à califourchon sur les genoux de Snape, qui fut trop heureux pour protester ( _certes ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il devait goûter à ce bonheur là_ ), et elle finit sa chanson en le regardant droit dans les yeux, plus sensuelle que jamais ( _vraiment pas tous les jours_ ) :

 _Et vous... déshabillez-vous !_

La salle crépita sous les multiples applaudissements. Tout le monde scandait le nom de " _Divin Pearl_ ", tandis que la chanteuse et Snape se fixaient, comme pétrifiés. La magie de la passion s'était envolée avec les dernières notes de la musique.

Il savait bien qu'il l'avait déjà entendue, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que... Il l'avait désirée, elle avait été l'objet de son fantasme d'un soir ! Merlin quelle malédiction !

"Pro... professeur ?", souffla-t-elle surprise et confuse.

Il lui lança un regard à glacer une montagne de sable dans le désert du Sahara. Elle émit un petit gloussement qui n'était dû qu'à la panique qui commençait à s'installer en elle. Lui ne semblait pas rire non plus de la situation. Néanmoins, c'est d'une voix calme et trop douce qu'il lui répondit :

"Je suis heureux de vous avoir retrouvé, Miss Granger. "

A Suivre **  
**


	2. La révélation

**Déshabillez Moi, Professeur !**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et pairing :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le second chapitre des aventures de Snape et Hermione en terrain obscur. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion, cette histoire est bel et bien de moi. Je la republie juste sur ce site.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **La révélation, ou pourquoi il ne faut pas faire de paris idiots avec ses copines**

"Professeur ?", s'exclama la jeune fille totalement surprise de voir l'objet de ses cauchemars les plus fous dans ce lieu de perdition.

Comment avait-il fait pour la trouver ? … Et pourquoi l'avait-il suivie ? Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Elle avait pourtant bien pris toutes ses précautions avant de partir, se souvint-elle. Merlin quel malheur. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'elle venait ici, non dans le but premier de travailler, mais surtout pour apprendre et comprendre le comportement de la gent masculine face à une situation délicate.

Hum, soyons honnête, ce n'était qu'un prétexte frauduleux : Tout avait dérapé après une discussion animée qu'elle avait eue avec sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley. Ah ! Pourquoi avait-elle agit aussi impulsivement ?!

Quand elle y repensait…

"Je suis sûre moi que tu n'auras jamais ni le cran et ni l'audace d'aller dans un pub pour messieurs en manque ?, se moqua gentiment Ginny Weasley.

— Tu rigoles, Ginny, bien sûr que je le peux, rétorqua Hermione hautaine.

— Ah oui ? , susurra la jolie rousse, tu pourrais mettre les pieds dans un endroit pleins de mâles en chaleur qui n'auraient qu'une envie : te mettre la main aux fesses ?"

Hermione hésita.

"Tu vois, s'exclama la jeune fille triomphante, tu hésites !

— Non, pas du tout, et pour te dire, Ginny je pourrais même y faire un show de streap-tease." ! ( _Merlin, Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça !)_

"Ah vraiment ? murmura Ginny les yeux plissés, alors chiche ! Fais-le !

— Ok, hurla Hermione rouge de rage. Merlin non, je n'ai pas dit oui quand même ?"

"Hermione, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Tu es formidable, moi qui croyais que tu étais la fille la plus coincée de Poudlard !"

La jeune fille dansait sur place.

Hermione ne savait si elle devait bien ou mal le prendre ? Une goutte de transpiration tomba sur sa tempe. Coincée ? Moi ? Mais non, juste avec mes livres, dans une bibliothèque !

Voila dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée, elle qui était si... à cheval sur les principes. Bien sûr, en une semaine, elle avait eu le temps d'assimiler son « travail ». Mais au début, elle avait été si coincée, elle avait eu si peur d'être découverte ! Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle avait progressé et les hommes qui assistaient à son show s'étaient montrés d'un tel enthousiasme, même lorsqu'elle avait dérapé la première fois avec ses talons aiguilles… Quelle honte, mais ils avaient adoré ! Bien, oui, son succès inespéré l'avait légèrement, bon d'accord, énormément, grisée. Alors pour plaire et faire bonne mesure, elle avait utilisé quelques artifices pour s'embellir d'avantage. Ces mâles en chaleur la voulaient, la désiraient... C'était tout simplement magique ! Oui, elle aimait ça ! Ce sentiment d'être belle et... désirable. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était encore au collège ( _enfin encore pour un tout petit mois seulement_ ) qu'elle ne ressentait pas elle-même une certaine attraction sexuelle pour les hommes avec un grand H, un très grand H et pas un grand S, voire encore plus gros que son nez... enfin Snape quoi ?! Non ce n'était pas possible. Quelle galère, mais QUELLE galère ( _Ce coup si Scapin n'y était pour rien, paix à son âme et à celui qui l'avait créé_ ) !

Les petits yeux noirs de son professeur la fouillaient ; la sondaient. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle baisse sa garde et pourquoi, mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Oui, elle Hermione Granger, préfète en chef des Gryffondor, rêvait d'avoir une vie sexuelle autre qu'avec ses livres. Elle voulait vivre une passion sans borne et sans limite avec un bel éphèbe et pas...

Une légère traction la ramena sur terre. Quel malheur. En ce moment, elle se trouvait sur les genoux de l'homme qui l'intéressait le moins du monde et surtout celui duquel elle voulait impérativement éviter le contact.

Pourtant, oui pourtant, lors de sa chanson, elle l'avait remarqué. Non, pas Snape lui-même, mais l'homme en noir assis à la première table. Cet inconnu lui avait tout de suite plu. Il n'avait pas cherché tout d'abord le plaisir comme les autres. Non, il l'avait observée, il avait attendu de voir le potentiel que sa sensualité exacerbée pouvait dégager. Elle avait adoré ça. Se prenant au jeu, elle lui avait alors dévoilé tous ses atouts, se servant de toute ses capacités possibles. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il avait été le premier, et... certainement le dernier. Un léger frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle se remémora l'instant où il s'était masturbé. Elle avait gagné sa première victoire. La seconde aurait été lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à perdre sa virginité avec lui. Mais là, mais là... Oh Merlin. Elle se retrouvait sur les genoux ( _encore ?_ ) de son professeur "préféré".

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Il avait l'air tout simplement... heureux ou furieux ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Après tout, elle avait réussi à l'abuser, le pauvre diable d'homme. Quoique, elle même avait envie de crier à l'injustice. Ou était passé son beau brun ténébreux, bête de sexe à l'évidence qu'elle avait cru discerner au loin ?!

"Pro... professeur Snape !

— Je vous ai enfin retrouvée, Miss Granger".

Là, il jubilait carrément et Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas ça. D'un coup de genou, il la fit tomber par terre.

'Salaud !' jura-t-elle silencieusement.

La salle était devenue calme, tout d'un coup. Alors qu'elle se relevait en se frottant le derrière, il la prit par le bras, et la ramena à lui. Des genoux, elle était passée au torse du maître des cachots qui était diablement confortable. Confortable, mais c'était Snape, le terrible et horrible Snape ! Elle voulut se dégager, mais il la retint fermement. Elle put sentir à travers ses vêtements son érection évidente.

Elle suffoqua. Comment pouvait-il, mais il l'avait tout de même reconnue, non ? Oui !

Qu'allait-il lui faire, et elle, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse ?

"Alors Granger, commença-t-il, qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?"

Il la jaugea de la tête aux pieds.

Déconcertée, elle ne savait quoi répondre. Les Trolls sont des créatures douces et affectueuses, et contrairement à ce que l'humain croit, ils sont tous végétariens... Elle ferma les yeux. Non, mauvaise idée. Quand elle les rouvrit, deux obsidiennes la fixaient lourdement. Mauvaise idée. Elle tenta de regarder ailleurs, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le verre à moitié bu. Une alarme sonna dans sa tête. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle faillit paniquer, mais elle se rattrapa pour demander d'une voix égale :

"Dites-moi, professeur Snape, vous n'avez bu qu'un verre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il l'observa, sans comprendre.

La panique se mua en peur. Par pitié Merlin, ne me dites pas que...

Elle était mortifiée. Il avait sans aucun doute bu beaucoup plus qu'il n'en fallait pour vouloir les soins d'une des filles de joie de l'établissement. Hermione n'était pas sans savoir que les barmen du "Folies" droguaient intentionnellement les boissons de quelques clients juteux qui consommeraient beaucoup plus que de l'alcool : des femmes. Mais pourquoi Snape ?

Ce dernier la scruta comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur ses formes voluptueuses. Elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Un plan à l'horizontal à l'horizon, c'était indéniable ! Merlin quel malheur. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la passion. Merlin, quelle galère ! La partie inférieure de son corps avait pris le contrôle de son cerveau. C'était fichu pour elle… et pour lui !

"J'ai envie de toi, lui dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Étrangement, cela ne l'étonna pas et ne l'apeura pas.

— Je sais", répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

 **A Suivre**


	3. Pacte avec le Diable

**Déshabillez Moi, Professeur !  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et pairing :** voir le premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui conclut la fin des aventures épiques de Snape dans le monde si délicat de la romance érotique avec sa si chère et tendre Hermione ! Un chapitre au délicat goût de citron que je déconseillerai fortement aux personnes n'aimant pas les scènes érotiques. Je remercie tout le monde d'avoir lu mes fantasmes ludiques (qui a dit lubriques ? XD) avec le beau Maître des Potions ! Vous avez lu ? Avez aimé ? ... ou pas... N'hésitez pas à me le dire !

* * *

 **3**

 **Pacte avec le Diable ou Comment faire chanter Granger**

"J'ai envie de toi."

Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment de l'entendre prononcer cette phrase. Elle savait que cela devait se passer ainsi. Toutefois, que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ? Il était son professeur, elle était son élève et... Un rêve pas si vieux que cela lui revint en mémoire. Ses joues se réchauffèrent au doux souvenir du songe dont elle avait été la victime. Elle le revoyait nu... Non ce n'était pas réel et pourtant… Depuis elle avait bien sûr un peu fantasmé sur lui, mais tout de même... c'était son professeur dont il s'agissait, pas d'un garçon de son âge. Mais tout de même c'était assez excitant et puis ... et puis... Oui elle avait déjà rêvé de l'horrible maître des cachots. Elle avait imaginé tant de choses. Dans tous ses fantasmes il était un vrai dieu du sexe. Chose impensable pourtant, il devait être aussi puceau qu'il était laid. Appelons un chat, un chat qui aurait voulu de lui ? Elle bien sûr. ' _Allons Hermione_ ' se gourmanda-t-elle, ressaisis-toi.' Severus Snape allait-il rester son seul et unique fantasme ? Est-ce que faire l'amour avec lui serait aussi agréable que dans ses rêves ?

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Bien sûr comme tous les autres idiots de la salle, il avait été subjugué par la superbe chanteuse ( _qui n'était pas si superbe que cela maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était_ ) qui s'était bien démenée sur scène pour faire monter la chaleur dans son pantalon. Et maintenant ? Elle était tout de même son élève. De plus, pas n'importe laquelle ! Granger, _la miss je sais tout_. Celle qu'il avait suivi, celle qu'il voulait impérativement ramener de force au collège pour lui chanter une autre chanson bien plus glaciale celle là !

 _Mais là ?_ Que Merlin lui soit loué ! Son sexe auparavant au repos, s'était remis au garde à vous. Il frottait contre son pantalon bien trop serré. Il la dévisagea encore. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si douce, si... Un éclair de désir lui vrilla les reins. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de penser à autre chose.

 _'Allez Severus, un peu de tenue que diable, c'est ton élève, TON élève !_ ' Quelque chose de chaud et de doux frôla son bras. _'Oh, Merlin, ses seins sont magnifiques !_ '

Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour éviter l'inévitable. Après tout, elle était toujours assise sur ses genoux, la poitrine à l'air. _'Mm, comme c'est tentant !'_

Il eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

"Professeur !" La voix de la jeune fille le ramena à la réalité. Mais était-ce vraiment la réalité dans laquelle il voulait se trouver ?

"Je vous en prie, lâchez-moi immédiatement ! , haleta-t-elle en essayant de se dégager mais sans succès.

" Et pourquoi donc Miss Granger ? N'était-ce pas ce que vous désiriez en vous exhibant de la sorte ?"

Qu'elle n'aille pas se plaindre en plus ! Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Une idée lumineuse germa dans l'esprit très compliqué et complexé... non, complexe, du professeur de Potions. Sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond, entraînant avec lui la belle brune. D'une poigne de fer, il l'emmena en dehors du bar. Personne n'osa s'interposer, pas même le barman qui lui affichait un sourire goguenard.

Une fois dehors, Severus avisa un _portoloin_ qui n'allait pas tarder à partir et se dirigea droit vers lui. Hermione, toujours en tenue légère, frissonna sous la froideur du temps et de son horrible professeur de potions.

"Professeur, protesta-t-elle, je...

"Taisez-vous donc Granger, la coupa-t-il. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. En fait je ne fais que commencer et la suite... C'est devant le directeur de Poudlard que vous irez en répondre ! Croyez-moi !" Il se tourna alors vers elle. Une grimace déformait ses traits. Lorsque Hermione comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas, son visage devint livide.

"Vous ne pouvez pas !" hurla-t-elle.

"Oh que si, j'ose … Et je serai ravi d'assister enfin à votre renvoie !" jeta-t-il froidement.

Il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle imprégné de whisky. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant bu la boisson droguée, non ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas sous son effet ? À moins que Snape soit au-dessus de tout cela. Après tout il était le meilleur en potions. Son odorat super développé ( _N/A : non ce n'est pas un chien, simplement un très grand maître des potions_ ) avait sans doute détecté l'aphrodivénusiaque. Pourtant on lui avait assuré que la substance était inodore contrairement à un aphrodisiaque normal. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

Entre temps le _portoloin_ les avait transportés non loin du château. Le reste du chemin ils le firent à pieds. Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte du collège. Tout le monde dormait. Heureusement. Il la traîna alors vers le sous sol.

Snape savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Son jeu d'acteur était parfait, s'il n'avait pas été aussi cynique, il se serait décerné une médaille. Ce que cette maudite gamine en chaleur ne savait pas, c'est qu'au contraire, les effets étaient plus que présents : La bosse qui déformait son pantalon lui faisait un mal de chien. S'il ne se soulageait pas rapidement de cette indésirable érection, il risquait fortement de faire exploser le chaudron !

"Je vous en supplie, professeur ! Ne dîtes rien au professeur Dumbledore... ou au professeur McGonagall ! Elle semblait totalement paniquée. ' _Tant mieux_ 'se dit Snape intérieurement.

"Vos suppliques sont une véritables délectation pour mes oreilles Miss Granger, souffla Severus. Elles le seront encore plus lorsque vous devrez en répondre auprès de vos juges." finit-il triomphant. Oui, il jubilait même carrément.

 _'Quel sale, quel ignoble sale bâtard !_ ' ' _Tout juste bon à pourrir la vie de ses élèves dans ses cachots qui le veulent bien'_ , pensa Hermione oscillant entre la peur et la haine. Dire qu'elle l'avait toujours défendu contre Ron et Harry. Le sale Gnome des Cavernes !

Il la voyait respirer difficilement, ses yeux crachaient des flammes. Quel était désirable sa belle outragée ! Mais ne l'avait-elle pas cherché aussi à jouer avec les règles et... le feu.

Hermione qui n'était pas idiote, quoique là elle se posait franchement des questions sur sa santé mentale, arriva au point de sa réflexion ou il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose et ... vite ! Non, c'était trop injuste ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle savait en plus que venir travailler dans un endroit de perdition... Un, deux, trois : Elle savait que travailler durant sa scolarité était contre les règlements instaurés par le corps enseignant mais... Merde, elle ne voulait pas rater sa vie à cause d'une toute, mais toute petite erreur de sa part ! Non, elle ne donnerait jamais la chance à sa famille et à ses ennemis de la critiquer. Jamais ! Plutôt coucher avec Snape ! Merlin ! Que venait-elle de penser !?

Elle se mordit violement les lèvres et une goutte de sang perla au coin. Severus Snape la vit. Il sembla un instant totalement subjugué par cette petite goutte écarlate qui glissait lentement... lentement. Les yeux du professeur se voilèrent lorsque Hermione la lécha du bout de sa langue. Il la fixa un moment. La panique avait cédée place à autre chose, mais quoi ? Cette fois c'est Severus qui parut déstabilisé. Relevant la tête plus sûre d'elle que jamais, elle avança sensuellement vers lui. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Et si je vous proposai un marcher ?" lui susurra t-elle, les mains sur ses hanches, les mettant ainsi en valeur.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, hypnotisé par l'audace sans borne de son étudiante. Elle n'avait pas le toupet de... et... Non ? Quand même ? Si ?!

La garce !

"Tenteriez-vous de me soudoyer Miss Granger ? l' interrogea-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir à sa question.

— Eh bien... sans doute est-ce cela. Oui effectivement mon cher professeur !"

S'il n'avait pas eu le mur derrière lui, il serait sans doute tombé par terre. Elle avait dit cela avec un tel aplomb, une telle audace ! Ses yeux vous fixaient, vous dévoraient d'une passion intense. Elle n'était pas belle à proprement parler, mais elle dégageait un sexe appeal indéniable. Oui et ses seins, Merlin ce sein qu'il rêvait de... À son grand malheur, il se rappela que bien qu'il soit Snape, il ne lui en restait pas moins des envies d'hommes à satisfaire et ce soir... il avait grandement besoin d'être satisfait ! Oh, oui ! Médusé par le cheminement de ses pensées accablantes, il serra les dents. La regardant de nouveaux il sut que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination infertile... fertile. Jouait-elle, ne jouait-elle pas ? Telle était la question _Snapienne_ de la soirée que le professeur de potions, justement, se posait. Il décroisa les bras et avança vers sa belle tentatrice.

"Alors ?" Osa-t-elle redemander.

Leurs deux corps se touchèrent presque.

"Vous n'êtes même pas belle," susurra-t-il. Comme dans un film au ralentit, Snape prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses longs doigts fins et sa bouche vint à la rencontre de celle de sa compagne.

"Je ne suis peut-être pas belle répliqua t-elle mais..." Elle ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de profiter de ce moment ou elle avait entrouvert la bouche pour y glisser sa langue.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de surprise, de stupeur ? C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un vrai baiser profond. Ce n'était certes pas son tout premier baiser non plus, elle avait bien eu un petit copain avant : Viktor Krum... Mais jamais il ne l'avait embrassé comme son professeur ! Merlin, pouvait-on se nommer Snape et être passionné ? La combinaison était-elle seulement possible ? Tout en continuant à jouer avec elle, il posa les mains sur ses seins. Elle sursauta. Le baiser prit fin. Il la jaugea de la tête au pied. Par un simple coup d'œil il avait réussi à enflammer ses sens.

Tout doucement, très délicatement il défit les attaches de son porte-jarretelles et fit glisser le premier bas. Il lui caressa tendrement l'intérieur des cuisses. Hermione ne perdait pas une miette des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et humide contre sa peau et ce simple fait la grisa. Elle n'avait pourtant pas bu d'alcool mais la situation, particulièrement érotique, suffisait à la rendre folle de désir pour cet homme mûr.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la jeune femme Severus continua son effeuillage et le deuxième voile de résille parti rejoindre le premier. Enfin il remonta sa main vers le petit carré de soie noire qui cachait des trésors encore inexploités.

Hermione attendait, la respiration saccadée tandis qu'il glissait lentement la culotte le long de ses jambes.

Intérieurement Snape se décerna le prix de l'amant le plus attentif et surtout du plus patient car comme dans la chanson qui l'avait envoûté quelques heures plus tôt, il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de cette dernière à la lettre. S'octroyant le droit de regarder son œuvre, il trouva en face de lui la plus agréable des friandises. Ni tenant plus, c'est avec une gourmandise non feinte qu'il donna un premier coup de langue, là ou en général personne ne va et encore moins s'il s'agit de son professeur de potions. Hermione se mit à défaillir purement et simplement. Il venait de lui… Oh ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible… et encore moins avec LUI.

Répondant comme à un écho, la caresse de Severus se fit encore plus intime, plus mouillée. Pour ne pas tomber par terre, la jeune fille mit ses mains sur la tête de Snape et agrippa brutalement ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise de constater que ces derniers n'étaient pas si gras que ça… Enfin ils l'étaient encore un peu mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait éperdument. Comment se concentrer sur autre chose quand un homme était en train de vous prodiguer mille et une sensations tout en titillant votre petit point sensible.

 _Oh !_

Un autre sursaut.

Il venait ( _le petit coquin_ ) d'attraper entre ses dents le petit bourgeon de chair et le titillait de sa langue avidement. Comme si elle ne pouvait autrement son corps se mit à onduler sous cette langue experte qui n'avait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle allait jouir. Encore un petit coup comme ça et…

Elle poussa un petit cri étranglé lorsqu'elle se sentit monter au paradis.

Satisfait de sa prouesse linguistique, Severus Snape se releva tout en époussetant ses robes.

" À votre tour miss, faites-moi oublier votre erreur de ce soir", chuchota t'il. Hermione su qu'il parlait de son petit travail clandestin.

Elle avait de sérieux problème. Il lui demandait de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, elle ne savait même pas comment il fallait si prendre. À bientôt 18 ans, elle n'avait jamais connu une si grande intimité avec un homme.

" Je… commença t'elle d'une toute petite vois timide. Je ne sais pas comment il faut faire."

La pauvre était rouge d'embarras. Elle n'osait de ce fait regarder l'homme qui attendait. Si seulement…

" Mais où est donc passé cette jeune femme voluptueuse qui nous chantait de façon si subjective la manière dont nous devions lui faire l'amour ?  
" se moqua gentiment ( _et venant de sa part c'est rare_ ) Severus.

Honteuse, elle voulut tourner la tête mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

" Il est trop tard pour être gênée," lui dit-il, tout en lui prenant les mains pour les poser sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

Elle le regarda surprise.

" Laissez-vous guider Miss."

De l'autre main il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et elle put sentir sous ses doigts la texture soyeuse de son sexe d'homme qui était dressé. Il lui montra ce qu'elle devait faire pour lui plaire.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Hermione Granger, était une élève appliquée et très douée. Nul ne pourrait le nier mais pouvait-il décemment lui demander de… La passion l'emporta sur la raison.

L'arrêtant dans ses gestes de vas et viens, il appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se baisse. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne de la même façon que lui précédemment, le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré avec sa bouche.

Un peu déroutée mais voulant faire bonne mesure elle le prit aussitôt dans sa bouche étonnée de ne pas être dégoûtée. Au contraire… elle trouvait cela fort… intéressant !

Snape poussa un grognement sourd en sentant l'humidité recouvrir son érection. Un peu gauche au début, elle finit tout de même par comprendre la marche à suivre ( _N/A : Severus Snape mode d'emploi : comment bien le prendre en bouche. Toutes les astuces ! Par HG_ ) . De bas en haut et de haut en bas, elle faisait descendre et remonter sa bouche et sa langue sur le long de la verge durcie de désir. Snape était au paradis des sorciers en cet instant divin.

" Aspire-le ", lui ordonna-t-il dans un souffle oubliant de la vouvoyer.

Sans protester, elle lui obéit. Nouveau grognement.

Cette petite novice se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première fois. Tellement bien qu'il aurait très bien pu partir dans cet antre humide et si excitant. Pourtant, préférant la consommer entièrement, il la stoppa dans son exercice de style et la coucha sur le dos. Impressionnée, Hermione pu sentir la douceur des capes de son professeur. Quand avait-il pris le temps de les déposer ? Grande question à laquelle elle n'aurait très certainement jamais de réponse. Au même moment, elle sentit qu'il s'allongeait sur elle, le pantalon simplement baissé sur ses jambes.

Elle était très étroite et il eut du mal à la pénétrer. Il voulut y aller doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer mais son désir était tellement grand qu'il sut qu'il lui ferait quand même un peu mal.

" Vous risquez de souffrir un peu" la prévint-il tout de même dans un souffle rauque.

" Je n'ai pas peur, lui dit-elle, je vous veux vous !"

N'attendant pas plus, il se fraya cette fois un passage à grand coup de reins. Heureusement, elle était assez humide pour que ça ne soit pas trop dur pour eux deux. Bientôt il sentit l'hymen de la jeune fille se déchirer. Hermione se crispa. Il voulut alors s'arrêter, patienter au moins le temps qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion mais il avait quand même avalé un puissant aphrodisiaque un peu avant ( _N/A : à l'insu de son plein gré, n'est ce pas_ ) et malheureusement il n'était pas en mesure de stopper ses pulsions sexuelles et encore moins lorsqu'il était déjà en affaire !

' _Ça y est, pensa Hermione entre deux coup d'estoc de la part de son tendre amant, je ne suis plus vierge ! Merlin !_ '

La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie au début, se mua rapidement en plaisir et ce dernier montait en crescendo. À chaque poussée de son amant en elle, la douleur aigue se muait en bonheur intense. C'était à peine croyable. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, un nouvel orgasme vint la secouer de la tête au pied.

Snape sentant les contractions du vagin de son amante autour de lui sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre et c'est dans un éblouissement total qu'il se répandit en elle en de long spasmes. Essoufflé, il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Hermione ne reprenne la parole la première.

" J'espère que vous ne soufflerez mot de mon « travail » puisque j'ai rempli ma part du contrat ", dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Snape la dévisagea un instant la mine renfrognée.

" Mais de quel travail parlez-vous Miss Granger ?"

Elle sourit rassurée, lorsque Severus la plaqua au sol l'air mauvais.

" Granger ! ", gronda t-il.

" Ou…Oui ? ", bégaya t-elle.

"Déshabillez-moi, Miss Granger !"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A :** Bien, si vous avez été jusqu'au bout du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)


End file.
